The Letter That Changed Everything
by thefoxraven
Summary: Sasuke captures Sai to lure Naruto in for a final fight. But what happens when Sai writes a letter for Sasuke after their first encounter that changes Sasuke as he realizes stuff he hadn't thought of before? Will this be the start of something new for Naruto and Sasuke or will their rivalry die along with one of them?


I grabbed the paper from Sai's chest pocket. A letter for me? What was this, some cheesy romance novel? How idiotic and pestering can one be? With an annoyed sigh I read the letter silently as Sai desperately was trying to see a change in my features.

 _Sasuke-_

 _You don't know who I am; really I hadn't expected you to. We only met once, briefly. Before you tried to kill my lover, Naruto. Or I wish he was. I feel like the only reason he still sticks around me is because I remind him of you. I am nothing but a mere replacement for him. I am not in his heart, not like you are. But still, I would give my life a thousand times over for him, if I just got to see him happy again. I will fight alongside him to bring you back to Konoha, because that's what he wants. You make him happy. Haven't you realized that yet? Haven't you realized that he's in love with you? He's shed so many tears for you, I've seen him wither with time as you draw further away. I see the sun leaving his eyes as he continues to pursue you endlessly, waiting for you to notice him for just one time. Sasuke, you're his life. You've taken residence in his heart where no one can tear you away from, he refuses to feel anything for anyone who isn't you. He loves you. He chose you. It breaks my heart to pieces when I see that little sparkle in his eyes when he talks about you, whether it's a memory in the past or a fantasy of the future. It kills me everytime he cries because he wasn't strong enough to stop you back then. It hurts to think that the person he's unconsciously loved since the beginning time has done nothing but break him and yet he defends you with such ferocity it's unbelievable. And somehow, you're still fucking walking away like it's nothing. How can someone be so heartless? How can someone be so cruel? How can someone be so stupid? So mean? Naruto loves you, you idiot. He loves you with every fiber in his being and would die for you if it meant you'd go back to Konoha. He would die if anyone were to harm you in any way that could be life threatening for you. He's pushed himself beyond his limit so he could catch up to you. So he can prove to you he deserves to be considered your equal. I don't know if I'm right or wrong, but I'd like to think that somewhere deep down that emptiness in your heart, you love Naruto too. You could kill anyone in any instant if you pleased, and yet after all the fights with Naruto, he's still breathing and in one piece. You killed Itachi, although it must've hurt because he was your brother, your flesh and blood. You injured Kakashi, your sensei and the one who taught you the base of your powerful jutsus, and now half of his body won't function properly. And you killed Sakura, your own teammate, without hesitation. But yet Naruto's still alive. I am not sure if it's because of his will to live for you, or because you unconsciously love him too. Probably a mix of both, but I just wish you both woke up and realize that this child play is getting old. I hope you wake up and realize the mistake you've committed of letting him go, and I hope you retrace your steps and run into his long awaiting arms. I hope, although it will shatter me, I hope both of you come to terms, and love each other endlessly. Until the end of time, I hope your love is infinite._

- _Sai._

On the outside I was expressionless but inside I was breaking piece by piece. This stupid, insignificant letter just shattered my entire world. I looked up at Sai who was staring intently at me, a flash of anger crossed his eyes as he saw no reaction from me. He opened his mouth to speak but I beat him to it, "Naruto... Naruto loves me? How? Why?"

He shook his head, he had gotten under my skin. He had successfully completed the mission. "He hasn't admitted it out loud. But I know. I can tell he loves you, and by the looks of it you love him."

"You're wrong. He doesn't love me, and I don't love him. Love is pathetic and useless. Why would I waste my time like that?" Regaining my senses, I smirked down at the paler, smaller version of me.

"No, I'm not," he said calmly, "I can see the hesitation in your eyes before you said you don't love him. And I saw the pain and guilt in your eyes after you denied it."

I shook my head, "I don't love Naruto. And Naruto doesn't love me."

"Then, next time you see him, which is very soon now, kill him. No one will stop you. I can't even if I wanted to, you tied me up."

My eyes widened slightly with immense disbelief, _is this guy for real? He wants me to kill Naruto in front of him?_ "No."

"Why not, Sasuke? Why can't you kill off someone you don't love? You never loved Sakura. Yea, sure you loved Itachi but your hatred was bigger than the brotherly love. Why can't you kill Naruto?"

Before I could answer I heard said idiot scream my name, "SASUKE!"

"Watch and learn, I'll prove there's no love between us, and it's nothing but your stupid infatuation with Naruto that makes you see things that aren't there."

"Sasuke, let him go! This is between you and I," Naruto ran up to me, kunai in hand. He tried slashing at my face but I blocked it with my sword.

"Long time, no see. Huh, Naruto?"

"Who would've guessed I would find you here, of all places."

"How'd you know that I'd be here? Was it your little boyfriend over there that led you here?"

His eyes widened a little, "Boyfriend?" He turned and looked at Sai, "God no, Sasuke. He's just my friend. I... I have no relationship or attraction to anyone besides..."

"Cut the crap, Naruto. I don't care who you're attracted to. As long as they keep you busy and you leave me alone, that's all I need."

"I'll _never_ leave you alone, Sasuke," he screamed, throwing me off guard and punching me in the guts, spilling my blood onto his face.

"Just where are you getting at? What is the purpose of pursuing me for so long, eh? Why waste your life fighting to get me back, when I've told you countless times I won't go back? There's no need." We were blocking hits, returning them with equal force and forming jutsus, yet we were still conversing as if we were merely standing in one spot.

"It's because I'm your friend, Sasuke. I want you back. I _need_ you back!"

"That's stupid, Naruto! You're wasting your time and energy on someone who isn't worth it. And it makes me even more stupid than you if I stand here and fight against you, just because you keep wanting to achieve something you'll never get. So why? Why continue spilling blood over me Naruto?"

"It's because I love you Sasuke. I- I didn't want to admit it. But I knew. I know I love you because even since before you left, all you ever made me was happy and afterwards I felt this immense guilt and pain, but yet everything you did, even killing Sakura and immobilizing Kakashi, I still couldn't find myself hating you. Would you believe me if I said that whenever you called me 'dobe' or 'usuratonkachi' I wasn't really mad? I was happy because at least you noticed me. I'm sorry if this is really abrupt and out of nowhere, but please Sasuke-"

"Stop! Stop lying to me, Naruto. Stop lying to yourself. I have done nothing but rip you apart and yet you still claim to love me? How pathetic is that?"

"I'm not lying! Do you think if I were lying, that I'd go as far as crying for you? I really do love you, Sasuke. Please! Please just... If you don't love me then just kill me off! If there isn't the slightest bit of affection towards me then kill me! There's no point in my living if I can't even save my own love."

I looked into his eyes, he really wasn't lying. As beat up as he was, as mad and raging as I was, we both knew I knew he wasn't lying. That he meant every single word he yelled at me. Every tear that spilled down his cheek was nothing but pure emotions. "Naruto..."

"Shut up! Just... don't say anything. Kill me... kill me without a word. No one's going to stop you. No one can. I'm all yours. I have always been Sasuke. You always had me at the tip of your finger; I've always been at your will."

I drew my sword once again and let my lighting stream crack. He was on his knees, his body refused to get up to put up a fight; he looked at me with those ocean filled eyes, and I had to look away.

"Look at me, Sasuke. Why are you being a coward? Look at me in the eyes as you kill me, as you take away my breath, look at me. At least give me the pleasure and honor I deserve by looking at me while you finish me."

My body froze, my sword inches away from his heart, I couldn't do it. I just... I couldn't. I don't know why, but I just... he was my only friend, my best friend, my rival, the person my world spun around, the person that ever made me smile, the person I fought along with for so many years, the only person I truly created and cherished a bond with... I can't kill Naruto.

 _I hope you wake up and realize the mistake you've committed of letting him go. I don't know if I'm right or wrong, but I'd like to think that somewhere deep down that emptiness in your heart, you love Naruto too._

"What's wrong Sasuke? Why can't you kill me? Stop being a coward!"

I looked at him, tears threatening to spill out, "I can't," I whispered, "I can't kill you."

He started crying once again, he weakly tried to stand, failing at doing so, "Then tell me something Sasuke. Do you- do you love me?"

I fell to my knees, in front of him. He looked into my eyes and I stared back into his. He touched my face lightly with his hand, he leaned into me. Our foreheads touched; but not the aggressive, headbutted touch, more like gently, lovingly touched. "Do you?"

I closed my eyes, sighing. I had to really think about it. For the first time, I really had to sort my feelings out for this one. Our first kiss, it was accidental but it wasn't horrid. Our second kiss, it hadn't bothered me as much. When we slept in the same room, on the same bed, it hadn't felt as strange as it did when I shared a house with Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo. When I risked my life for him, all those times, I hadn't thought twice about it. The nights where we sat staring at the night sky together felt comfortable. The couple of times we held hands, I felt good, unlike the times anyone else got near arm length from me, where I would stiffen and scowled at their proximity. I had let my guard down around Naruto. I had let him get close. I had let him know every single side to me, and somehow I didn't regret it. Somehow up until now, Naruto has been on my mind always, whether it was remembering our missions as Team 7, or us working together and saving each other's asses, or us fighting against each other, he was always there. Sai had been right. From the bottom of my heart, I _did_ love him. But I couldn't do that to him, I couldn't tell him. I immobilized my sensei and killed a Leaf Shinobi and a Medical Nin. I have been a rogue ninja for almost 3 years. Even if we went back, nothing could be the same. Nothing would ever okay. "Naruto... I..."

"Say it, Sasuke, say it for me."

Sai stared at us intently. He knew where this was going. Naruto knew what I was going to say. But for the first time, I didn't know what I was doing. I hadn't known I felt this way for anyone, especially Naruto. And yet, even as much as I wanted it, I couldn't have it.

"I... I'm sorry," I opened my eyes, and his eyes widened immediately. He had expected me to kill him off as soon as those words left my lips, but when nothing came his body relaxed, "What's there to be sorry about? At least, I'm still breathing," he chuckled, "I'm still here with you. And I know it's mutual."

"But I can't go back. I killed Sakura and hurt Kakashi. I went rogue. Just because you love me doesn't mean it makes it okay..."

"Shh, you talk too much, Sasuke," he laughed softly, causing me to smile, "But you're talking to the next Hokage. I'll make sure you're okay. I know your punishment will be heavy, but I'll withstand it with you. I'll be by your side no matter what."

"I haven't even said it yet and you're already making promises we're not sure you'll keep."

"Then say it Sasuke. Tell me how you feel. And I promise I'll do everything in my power to make sure you're okay."

I held the hand that had been cupping my face and cupped his face as I stared into those azure colored eyes. A faint blushed appeared on his features, giving his cheeks the most beautiful rosy color I had seen. He really was good looking, from those whisker-like marking to his rough fingers, Naruto was definitely an indescribable young man. The most beautiful, kind hearted man I had ever met. I kissed his forehead lightly and his cheeks took an ever rosier color, he closed his eyes, not being able to continue looking into mine, "Naruto, look at me." His eyes fluttered open, "Naruto Uzumaki, I love you. And only you. I know my mistakes will not be forgiven easily, but if you're willing to withstand everything by my side, I really can't stop you from doing so, you stubborn moron. But I want to try. I want to become a better person. I love you, Naruto, so much."

"Sasuke..." I stopped him by gently pressing my lips onto his bloody ones. Sai looked away at this, really hurt at the outcome of this situation; I'm selfish, I know. But I couldn't really help it, Naruto would always be mine, as I swore I would always be his. As we parted, a giant smile filled his face, "I've missed you, Sasuke."

"And I missed that smile of yours Naruto."

"Let's head back to Konoha, yea? We gotta get cleaned up and start making amends."

I helped Naruto stand up, and we slowly limped over to where Sai had been sitting. Naruto collapsed on the ground, grunting a little as I laid him down. "I told you," Sai faked a smile, "I told you, I was right, Sasuke Uchiha. You do love Naruto."

"I'm sorry, Sai. I'm sorry I'm selfish. It should've been you he loved. Not me. You deserve his affection much more than I ever could."

A tear slid down his still smiling face, "Don't worry about it Sasuke. I knew this was going to happen. Naruto loves you and you love him; it was bound to happen. I'm just glad he's happy again. Keep him that way."

I smiled sadly as I untied him and he picked up Naruto's form and placed it onto his back. Silently we made our way back to Konoha to meet my fate. With Konoha and with Naruto.


End file.
